For Better or Worse
by swimmerKim
Summary: This is the sequel thing to "Pleasant Surprise" and will follow Aubrey and Chloe's relationship through the good times and bad.
1. Chapter 1

Aubrey stared anxiously at the clock at she waited for it to strike 6:30 so she could Skype Chloe. The blonde and the redhead hadn't had much of a chance to communicate since winter break started due to annual Posen family holiday tour throughout the northeast. But tonight the couple finally had overlapping free time to do some much needed face-to-face catching up. When the clock flipped to 6:30, Chloe signed on, like she promised, and Aubrey immediately started a call with her.

Both girls' faces immediately broke out in a wide grin at finally seeing the other's face after almost two weeks without contact. For a couple of moments both girls took a chance to just look at the other and appreciate how far technology had come to allow long distance relationships to feel a little closer.

Chloe was the first to break the silence, "How have you been babe? I missed you."

Aubrey shrugged, "Getting to see my family has been great, but I've been sick the past couple of days so I haven't been able to ski with everyone else. It's not so fun having to stay home and watch movies while everyone else is on the slopes. And the worst part is just when I feel better and think I can eat something besides soup, I puke again."

Chloe gave Aubrey a sympathetic look over the webcam before cooing at the blonde, "Awe, I'm really sorry. I wish I was there to take care of you and keep you company while the rest of your family abandons you."

Aubrey just rolled her eyes at her adorable girlfriend, "I would love for you to be with us Chlo, but I'm not quite ready for you to meet my family yet. They're pretty intense. And don't worry, I told them to go on without me. I would feel bad taking away ski time from anyone because I have a small case of the flu. Anyways how have you been?"

"Not too bad. I've been spending a lot of time at my alma mater, helping my old history teacher. Being there has made me want to consider teaching instead of med school."

"Chloe you're so wonderful and giving that you would make a great teacher or doctor. You've got seven more semesters of college to figure-"

Before the blonde could finish her sentence a booming voice came from downstairs, "AUBREY! Come downstairs, we're having dinner."

The blonde rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to her computer. "I have to go. I'm so glad we were finally able to work out a time. I'll see you in two weeks. I love you."

"I love you too."

And with that, the redhead was gone. Aubrey let out a sigh as she went downstairs to join the rest of the Posen clan for dinner. Aubrey was spaced out for the duration of the meal as the rest of her family talked about their best runs of the day, trying to think of a way to see Chloe earlier than planned.

"Earth to Aubrey!"

The blonde was shaken from her thoughts when her cousin Anya called her name from across the kitchen. "What?"

"I just said, come in her and help me wash the dishes. It's our turn. Remember?"

Aubrey stood up and picked up all of the dishes still left on the table before making her way to the kitchen. Immediately after walking in, Anya was in Aubrey's face with a knowing smirk. "So, was it positive or negative?"

Aubrey furrowed her brow, "What are you talking about?"

"The pregnancy test."

Aubrey's mouth dropped. She had been out to her entire family for over two years, and had told her cousin that she had started taking birth control. After thirty seconds without getting anymore than a couple of vowel noises, Anya broke the silence. "Oh come on Bree, I know you're super gay and all, but don't try to tell me you've never gotten a little tipsy at a party and done something you regretted with a guy."

"No Anya, I haven't, I'm Kinsey six gay. I've had a girlfriend the past two months and I'm on the pill. All of that adds up to pregnancy being impossible."

Anya nodded and took in everything Aubrey had just told her when suddenly something clicked. "Wait. If you don't do guys, why would you throw in being on birth control?"

Aubrey felt her face get hot with embarrassment and turned away from her cousin, "Because… Well… Chloe wasn't born like most other girls. She kind of has a little extra equipment…"

"Holy shit Bree! You really have to take a test like right now. We'll tell everyone we're getting Sprite to settle your stomach."

The girls left without much protest from the family, the men had started on their nightcaps and the women were watching some stupid reality show. The girls went to the nearest grocery store and bought one test and a case of Sprite before heading back and making a beeline straight for the bathroom. Aubrey had been drinking fluids all day to keep hydrated, especially under the impression of being sick, making the test a breeze. The three minutes it took for the test to be completed went on for hours. Thoughts of what she would do if the test came back positive ran through her mind. How she would she tell Chloe? How would her family take it? What did this potentially mean for her future?

When the timer chirped signaling the end of the wait period, Aubrey looked up at Anya with tears stinging at the backs of her eyes, ready to spill over regardless of the results. "I…I… can't look. Will you look for me?"

Anya just nodded and grabbed the stick, slowly turning it over, not loving the fact that she was in charge of telling her cousin whether she would be able to continue being a carefree college student, or be in charge of a tiny human's life. Anya was greeted to the sight of two pink lines running through the middle of the test.

"Bree… I'm sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

Aubrey immediately collapsed to the floor crying. How could this have happened? Anya, what am I goanna do?"

Anya just sighed and pulled Aubrey's head into her shoulder, "I can't tell you what to do for the ultimate choice, only you can make that decision, but I think no matter what Chloe deserves to know."

Aubrey just nodded, of course Chloe deserved to know. "I just don't know when to tell her. I mean, do I wait and tell her in person? Or do I tell her now?"

"I honestly think you should tell her now. I think the sooner she knows the better. Then you have the most time possible to talk about what you're goanna do."

"Go grab my phone from my purse."

Anya obeyed. When Aubrey had her phone, she sent the red head a quick text asking when she would be free the next week. The Posens would be heading back to Augusta in three days and Chloe lived just outside of Atlanta, a mere two-hour drive. Aubrey knew that her father would not like her taking an entire day to see her friend from that distraction of a singing group instead of spending time with him at the shooting range, cigar bar, or country club.

Chloe quickly responded back saying that for her, she was free any day. After a few texts back and forth, the couple decided that on Tuesday, they would meet in Athens for lunch.

After everything was sorted out between Aubrey and Chloe, the blonde pulled her cousin in for a hug and said, "Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXX

When Tuesday came around, Aubrey was definitely nervous, it had been difficult to persuade her father to let her have even a couple of hours to visit Chloe, but eventually he gave in when she said that trip wouldn't be over night and they could get dinner at the club that evening.

The drive was painstakingly long, and every second was spent imagining how Chloe would react to Aubrey's news. In some scenarios, the red head walked out and never saw her again. In a couple, Chloe was unhappy with the timing, but happy. And in a few, she would berate the blonde and tell her that it was her fault.

Aubrey was pulled from her thoughts when she arrived at the diner the couple had agreed to meet at and already saw her bubbly girlfriend at the entrance, waving and running over to Aubrey. When the ginger reached the blonde, she nearly tackled her with the force of her hug and crashed their lips roughly together. Aubrey quickly broke the kiss, "Ouch, Chloe I think my lip is bleeding!"

The redhead pulled her lips back, but kept her hands on Aubrey's lower back and flashed a sheepish smile. "Sorry babe. I just really missed you."

"Well let's go inside and talk over a burger."

When the girls entered the dinner, they were seated at a booth right away. "Bree, why can't we sit at the counter? We're at a diner, it's what you're supposed to do." The redhead whined quietly.

Aubrey looked around to make sure no one was listening, before leaning across the table. "I wanted more privacy. I have to tell you something and I don't want a bunch of strangers to overhear."

"Ok Bree, you're really starting to scare me. Did you cheat on me over break or something?"

Aubrey's eyes started to sting with tears, the moment she was dreading was finally here. Chloe noticed that Aubrey was uneasy and took her hand rubbing soothing circles on the back of her hand. The action significantly calmed the blonde down. She took one final deep breath before squeaking out, "I'm pregnant."

Chloe furrowed her brow and leaned closer to Aubrey, "Come again? You were so quiet, I don't think I heard you correctly."

"I said I'm pregnant, Chloe."

Chloe's eyes widened in shock, "How's that possible? You told me at the last Bella's practice before finals that you were going on the pill to help make your periods less painful."

Aubrey shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know Chloe, I just know the test was positive and you're the only person I've ever slept with who has a penis so it has to be yours."

As the initial shock wore away and the realization hit the red head that she had gotten the blonde pregnant, tears began to slowly trickle down her face. Aubrey wasn't sure if Chloe was crying out of fear or joy. "Chloe, you're making me nervous."

The ginger whipped her tears away and looked at Aubrey with a huge grin on her face. "Don't worry, these are happy tears. Sure the timing isn't ideal, but I really want kids. Especially with you. I'm just really excited that's all." It was after this that a realization came to Chloe, "I mean, if you're keeping it. I totally support whatever decision you make."

"Honestly, I don't think I could go through with an abortion. If anything I would probably choose adoption. But even that would feel weird, knowing that we have a kid out there and could potentially hate us for giving them up."

Chloe just nodded, before taking Aubrey's hand under the table again. "I agree. Just take the rest of break to think about it and when we get back to Barden we'll go to the doctor and get everything checked and talk about our options together."

Aubrey looked at Chloe sheepishly, "Thanks for not flipping out on me."

Chloe gave Aubrey a confused look, "Why would I flip out on you?"

"I'm pregnant. If I choose to keep it, it's going to screw up both of our lives."

Chloe gave Aubrey a stern look in the eye. "This is just as much my fault as it is yours. I should have put a condom on even though you were on the pill. If you keep the baby it's going to throw both of our lives off a bit, sure, but we'll figure it out together."

Aubrey couldn't hope to hold back the smile on her face. She couldn't begin to express how grateful she was to have Chloe as her girlfriend in a situation like this. The couple sat in a content silence until a waitress came over and took their order. Aubrey ordered a burger and fries while Chloe ordered a double bacon burger, fries, and a shake. The blonde raised an eyebrow at the ginger, "How can you eat like that and have a supermodel figure?"

Chloe simply shrugged, "I have a naturally fast metabolism, and I workout every day."

When their food arrived the couple ate their food and talked about their breaks and what they thought Bellas rehearsals would bring. Eventually both girls finished their meals, Aubrey was still repulsed and slightly impressed at how much food the ginger had eaten. When the check came, Aubrey tried to grab it to see what she owed, but Chloe slapped her hand away. "It's OK Bree, lunch is on me."

"Chlo, you don't have to do that," the blonde responded.

"I know I don't have to, I _want_ to buy my girlfriend lunch."

Again, Aubrey couldn't help the large grin that graced her face. The blonde wasn't used to having nice things done for her unless it was out of obligation or to reciprocate for something nice she had done for that person. The redhead paid their bill and the couple made their way across the parking lot hand-in-hand to Aubrey's car. When they reached the blonde's car, Chloe let go of Aubrey's hand before grabbing her hips and pulling her in for a kiss that was slow and passionate. The couple eventually broke apart, knowing that they would eventually have to leave the other eventually. "I love you Aubrey. Don't forget that."

A single tear rolled down Aubrey's cheek, "I love you too Chloe. I'll see you in 11 days when we get back to Barden."

Chloe opened the blonde's door and closed it when she sat down. As Aubrey drove off, Chloe waved excitedly and saw her girlfriend give her a wave of acknowledgement. When the blonde's car was out of sight, the red head turned around to her own car. After sitting down, Chloe took in a deep breath before letting out a heavy sigh as she ran her fingers through her hair. "You screwed up big time Beale."


	3. Chapter 3

When Aubrey returned to Barden to begin her second semester, her parents had taken her out to dinner before saying their good byes and wished their daughter a good semester. The second she closed her door, the blonde packed an over night bag and went to Chloe's apartment. Aubrey was surprised when Chloe didn't answer on the first or second series of knocks. The blonde tried the door and was annoyed, yet grateful that it was unlocked. Aubrey didn't have to look far as she saw her girlfriend at her desk with headphones on and decided to surprise the red head.

The blonde gently put her hands on Chloe's shoulders and slowly started rubbing. The ginger moaned at the sudden pleasure before taking her headphones off and swiveling her chair. "Hey baby, I didn't know you would be done with dinner so early or I would have offered to pick you up from your dorm."

Aubrey shrugged before dropping into Chloe's lap, "It's ok. Posen's are annoyingly efficient at everything. Including goodbye dinners."

"So… did you tell them?" the redhead asked hesitantly as she moved her hands to her girlfriend's stomach and started rubbing soothing circles.

The blonde sighed heavily and shook her head. "I'm just not ready."

Chloe turned Aubrey around so the couple were making eye contact, "Hey, it's ok. I was just curious. But, not being ready, does that mean you're keeping him or her? Or are you still weighing your options? Again, I will support you no matter what decision you make. I just thought that maybe you meant that you aren't ready right now but will be in a few months because you're keeping the baby?"

Aubrey started running her hands through fiery locks, "I haven't made a final decision yet, I'm definitely am leaning towards keeping it, but I'm only a month along. There are still eight months to go."

The red head nodded as she listened to everything the blonde said, all of it making perfect sense because it came out of Aubrey Posen's mouth, but couldn't help but wince when Aubrey referred to their baby as "it". Although it was a small action, it did not go unnoticed by the blonde. "Hey, are you ok? I know that you said you really want a kid, but if you're having doubts you have to tell me."

Chloe looked down at the floor, "No, I'm still really excited to potentially be a parent, I just get a little offended when people use the word "it" when referring to a human being, because people used to call me "it" instead of "she" because I'm intersex. I know it's silly because our baby's sex hasn't been determined yet, but I still have some sensitivity to the word "it"

The blonde put her hand under the ginger's chin, and forced her to make eye contact with her. "I'm sorry that I used a word that offends you. I won't use it anymore, promise."

Chloe allowed a small smile to cross her lips. "It's ok Bree. I know you didn't mean it like that and you only said it because the baby doesn't have a sex yet. But from now on maybe we could use gender neutral terms like they or them until we find out the sex?"

"I think that's a great idea if it'll make you more comfortable. Speaking of finding out our little bundle of joy's sex, I should probably make an appointment to see the doctor. I have Fridays off so I can do any time on that day."

"I just have a discussion at ten, but after that I'm free."

"Great. I'll make the appointment on Monday. Now, stop being rude and give me a welcome back kiss."

For the rest of the night the couple cuddled on Chloe's couch and watched reruns of Parks and Recreation while the red head spooned the blonde, occasionally engaging in some light kissing. At two in the morning both girls decided it was time to go to bed. When both girls had brushed their teeth, they made their way to the bedroom. Like their first time sleeping together, Aubrey got in first and was Chloe's little spoon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The first week of second semester went by relatively quick for Aubrey, Chloe, and the rest of Barden thanks to it being syllabus week. Instead of going out every night to take advantage of that week's leniency like they had first semester, the couple chose to stay in every night at Chloe's apartment, cooking for each other, watching TV, and talking before cuddling up together in bed.

On Friday morning, Aubrey let herself sleep in until nine-thirty, Chloe was already gone when she woke up, before getting out of bed to get ready for their appointment at none. Chloe got back from class at quarter after eleven, giving her enough time to drop off her pack back and pick up Aubrey before heading to Barden's university hospital.

A few minutes after checking in, the blonde's name was called and she and Chloe made their way towards the back. "I'm sorry Miss Posen, your friend will have to stay out here for the appointment."

Aubrey blushed and looked down at the floor before quietly saying, "She's not just a friend here for moral support she's the father."

The nurse shot a questioning look at a now proudly grinning Chloe before allowing the red head into the exam room. Aubrey was weighed and had her blood pressure, height, and temperature taken before being given a gown to change into before the doctor arrived. The blonde quickly started stripping her clothes, folding them before handing them to Chloe who kept everything on her lap. When she was ready for the doctor, Aubrey hopped onto the exam table and started taking deep calming breaths to ease the sudden feeling of nausea that had washed over her. It wasn't morning sickness, by this point the blonde knew what that was like and this feeling was totally different. Chloe had noticed a change in her girlfriend's demeanor and immediately laced her fingers with Aubrey's. "Are you ok? I don't think I've ever seen you this nervous."

"Yeah, I'm ok. It's just—everything is becoming real. Seeing the positive pregnancy test was one thing, like a bad dream that I would eventually wake up from in my bed before finals. Now, sitting here on an exam table at a doctor's office? There's no more pretending this isn't going to happen eventually, unless I get an abortion, which I wouldn't be able to live with myself after."

Aubrey crying angry tears by the time she finished her mini-speech. After catching her breath and looking at a wide mouthed Chloe, the blonde whipped her tears and began to recompose herself.

"Bree," Before Chloe could even begin there was a knock at the door before a small man with salt and pepper hair came into the room and shook the blonde and the red head's hands. "Aubrey, I'm Doctor Cook. I'll be your gynecologist." Doctor Cook looked at Chloe and extended his hand to her as well. "Hello, I'm Doctor Cook. I understand that you're the father?"

Chloe shook Doctor Cook's hand before nodding.

The doctor gave the red head a curt nod before turning his attention back to Aubrey. "So Ms. Posen, what are you looking to get out of this appointment?"

"I guess I just want a confirmation that I'm pregnant. I know those at home tests are like 99 percent accurate to make sure. I want to discuss my options. I haven't made a final decision yet, but I want to know what's available for me if it comes to that. And I want to discuss other forms of birth control because I got pregnant while I was on the pill."

Doctor Cook nodded and took made a couple of notes on Aubrey's file as she talked. "Well Ms. Posen, I think it's good that you're keeping your options open for the time being. Ultimately that is your choice, but I'd be happy to send you home with some pamphlets for local adoption agencies and some clinics. This being a Catholic hospital, an abortion couldn't be performed here. I can check to make sure the test was right, but I won't be able to do much beyond that because from what your file says you can't be more than six weeks pregnant. Birth control won't be necessary for a while but we can certainly discuss other forms now. Before we write off the pill completely, I just want to ask a couple of questions if that's alright with you."

"Yes that's fine."

"Do you know on what day you started taking the pill?"

Aubrey scrunched her face in concentration, trying to get an accurate date for the doctor. "I started taking it on December sixth."

"And around what day did you and…"

"Chloe," The red head chimed in.

"What day did you and Chloe begin having sex?"

"December 19, the day of my last final."

The doctor slowly started nodding his head. "Ah, I see. The problem wasn't necessarily the pill. Your doctor or the pharmacist should have told you that the pill isn't effective for preventing pregnancy for the first month."

Aubrey and Chloe both nodded slowly in realization. Doctor Cook allowed the girls to have a moment for everything to fully set in before speaking again. "So let's see if that test falls into the 99 percent or the one percent shall we?"

After conducting the exam, Doctor Cook confirmed that Aubrey was about six weeks pregnant and prescribed some pre-natal vitamins, per the blonde's request before sending the couple to the waiting room to make another appointment in six weeks. While Aubrey was trying to coordinate something with the receptionist that worked for her and Chloe, Doctor Cook pulled the red head aside and handed her a piece of paper with a few names and numbers on it. "I know a couple of psychologists and endocrinologist and Barden who would probably be interested in talking to you about your condition. Give them a call if you're comfortable talking about it."

Chloe took the paper and nodded before joining Aubrey again. It stuck the red head as strange, but figured if it could help raise awareness on being intersex it was worth it. The red head was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Aubrey calling her name. "Ready to go?"

The ginger recovered quickly with a smile as she grabbed her girlfriend's hand "Yep. Let's go home."


End file.
